Meeting again on the Roof
by Uruz 11
Summary: Kaname first met Leonard on the rooftop of a building in Tokyo, a couple of days later, Leonard is surprised to see Kaname again so soon and again on the rooftop of a building after the chaos in Hong Kong had ended. Little did Leonard know that this second meeting wasn't going to end the way their first meeting had, Kaname had seen to that. Read to find out why and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic or anything related to it, this story is being written for fun and entertainment purposes only.

Meeting again on the Roof

On the rooftop of a high building somewhere in Hong Kong…

"No one could have predicted this, we can't afford to ignore the Arbalest's potential." Leonard Testarossa stated over his cellular phone while standing on the top of a building accompanied by his two Alastor Arm Slave body guards that stood on either side of him hooded and cloaked in black trench coats, the wind blowing the back of his black coat along with his long sliver ash blond hair. "Oh yes, she was definitely a deciding factor, helping that soldier and that beautiful machine which defeated five Venom type Arm Slaves in succession was incredible to say the least. We'll have to be more careful when we conduct operations and create international conflicts in the future, otherwise we'll lose far more than just Arm Slaves and pilots now that the stakes are higher, I'll brief you on the details upon my return."

"Hello Leonard." A female voice called out sternly, causing the aristocratic young man to turn around along with his two Alastors and face the young high school girl whom they had met on the roof top of another building just a couple of days earlier in Tokyo Japan. Leonard was surprised and astonished to see Kaname Chidori of all people standing in front of him about fifteen feet away, he wasn't expecting her to be here in Hong Kong of all places given the devastation and destruction that Yu Fan was causing in her stolen Arm Slave, but he was delighted that he could see her face to face again and he was eager to find out why she had sought him out. He quickly turned off his cellular phone now that his conversation was over and put it in the side pocket of his black coat so he wouldn't be interrupted for a while.

"Kaname, I must say that I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon, and in Hong Kong of all places." Leonard stated with a smile, acting once again like the perfect gentleman even though his efforts weren't going to earn him any points or favour from her. "What brings you here out of the blue like this? I'm delighted that we can talk together like this. Did you miss me? Is that why you came here?"

"No I didn't, and I wish I could forget everything that happened that night when we met, just the thought of remembering it sickens me." Kaname declared angrily in a low tone of voice, trying to remain calm even while she stared into the eyes of the person who had stolen her first kiss on that same night they had met each other on the roof top in Tokyo Japan only a couple of days ago.

"I'm hurt, I dream about that night ever since I met you for the very first time, I can still remember the feel of your lips after I gave you that wake up kiss…that feeling was inexplicable." Leonard replied flirtatiously, still smiling even though his words had infuriated the female Whispered standing in front of him.

"You didn't give me anything! You stole my first kiss! My very first kiss which was supposed to be with who ever I wanted to share it with!" Kaname erupted, breathing heavily for a moment as her ire threatened to go out of control, her fingers tightening around the white fan held in her hand which she normally used to strike Sousuke in the head with when ever he did something wrong or caused unwanted destruction at her school. "But that isn't why I've come here to see you, I came here on behalf of those who couldn't be here instead."

"I thought you said you'd forgive me for what I did if I left that Mithril operative behind, but that obviously wasn't enough seeing as how you're still upset." Leonard pointed out.

"I have every right to feel upset!" Kaname cut in sharply. "Nevertheless, I still forgave you for what you did, but what I can't forgive is that you took the life of another when you didn't have too and without a care in the world either. You're the worst kind of person that there is!"

"So you're here for Yu Lan then?" Leonard deduced.

"I'm here for Yu Lan and Yu Fan." Kaname answered sternly as she continued to glare angrily at the male Whispered standing before her, Leonard's smile vanished momentarily as his mouth gaped open in surprise until he recovered. "You remember them don't you?"

"Yu Lan and Yu Fan? So you found out Yu Lan had a sister, I'm impressed, you're as smart and resourceful as you are beautiful." Leonard responded, though he was somewhat puzzled that Kaname had somehow discovered Yu Lan had a sister. "You didn't come all the way here just to avenge them did you? After all, Yu Lan tried to end your life and as for Yu Fan, she caused all this destruction here in Hong Kong. If you've come here on their behalf, then I can only assume you intend to kill me or at the very least, punish me instead. Am I right?"

"Your flattery won't fool me Leonard and don't go putting blame on them because if anyone's responsible for what happened, its you!" Kaname countered as she stepped forwards a few paces in order to get closer so she could look Leonard in the eyes with her own.

"What on earth do you mean my dear?" Leonard asked in confusion, it was obvious that this surprise reunion didn't happen by chance.

"Yu Lan may have wanted to kill me, but after she regained consciousness, she redirected her attention towards you instead. You could have knocked her out and taken her into your custody, but you didn't, you killed her instead even though she was helpless and unarmed!" Kaname explained, venting out her ire as she continued to talk. "That was inexcusable! I thought that was the worst thing out of everything that happened that night we met, but I was wrong, wrong about that and wrong about believing that you would have a shred of dignity in you after you finally left!"

"What did I do wrong now Kaname?" Leonard replied sarcastically, even though Kaname was venting out her anger and accusing him of being a cold heartless murderer, he still enjoyed engaging in conversation with the female beauty standing here before him on a rooftop yet again.

"You really don't know?" Kaname asked angrily, taking several more paces forward until she was only two feet away from the young man.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Leonard answered casually.

Smack!

"Stand down, I'm alright." Leonard replied, keeping his Alastor Arm Slaves from retaliating after being struck in the side of the face with Kaname's white fan which she had used with lightning speed, he used a hand to rub the side of his face which was very sore and had a huge bruise on it as well. "Happy now are we? I hope you're feeling better after having a free shot at me like that miss Kaname, though I should warn you that you won't get another."

"I won't be needing another, that hit in the face will heal, but that doesn't come remotely close to being a suitable punishment." Kaname stated sternly while continuing to glare angrily at Leonard Testarossa.

"And what did I do wrong to warrant a hit in the face from you might I ask?" Leonard asked curiously.

"It's not what you did, its what you didn't do." Kaname explained, causing Leonard to look confused for a moment until she continued. "After you left that night, you took Yu Lan's body with you, but you didn't give her a proper burial or contact Yu Fan so you could let her sister bury her instead. I came to Hong Kong looking for Sousuke and I just happened to be near the vicinity of where Yu Fan was, that's when I witnessed the most unforgivable thing in all of my life, some mercenary maniac playing around with Yu Lan's corpse like it was a rag doll and all just to taunt Yu Fan before he killed her a moment later!"

"Now hold on a minute Kaname, I had nothing to do with that." Leonard said defensively.

"The hell you didn't!" Kaname yelled furiously, her blood on the verge of boiling point. "Who ever that sick minded pilot was, he was under your command and more importantly, so were Yu Lan and Yu Fan! You're responsible for them and their actions, and don't even try telling me that killing Yu Fan saved Hong Kong from further destruction because I already know about how Amalgam creates conflict and violence to test new weapons and Black Technology which I later found out from Sousuke who heard everything from Gauron last night. If Amalgam hadn't caused the civil war that destroyed their hometown, Yu Lan and Yu Fan could have lived their lives happily in peace. You may look and act like a respectful gentleman Leonard, but I know what you really are underneath that handsome fascade of yours, I'll bet Tessa will be just as disgusted with you as I am after she hears all of these events for herself once I tell her and the others at Mithril."

"Is there anything else that you want to say Kaname?" Leonard asked calmly while studying the female class rep with his gray eyes.

"Yes there is, only goodbye, you'd better run while you have a chance or else you won't get very far." Kaname replied before turning around and walking away to head to the entrance door so she could walk back down the staircase until she reached the bottom level.

"Run?" Leonard replied, his casual tone of voice now changed to the serious voice he always used when ever he was giving orders. "Not without you I won't, I have the authority to keep Amalgam under restraint when I need too, but I cannot deny it the opportunity of obtaining another invaluable Whispered such as you since you've come here so willingly into my presence. Please come quietly Kaname, don't force me to use violence to make you accompany me. As much as I'd like to hold you in my arms again, I don't want to harm or hurt you."

"Don't worry, you won't be." Sousuke said as he stepped out into the open from behind the structure where the roof entrance leading down the staircase was located, aiming his revolver at the male Whispered. "Hands up and step forwards slowly, no tricks or I'll shoot."

"Ha, don't make me laugh, you couldn't possibly defeat both of my Alastors with a mere…Ah!" Leonard responded until a bullet mysteriously struck him in the leg just below the knee, causing him to fall flat on the rooftop only seconds before a wire lassoed itself around his ankles and dragged him towards Sousuke who was holding a weapon in his other hand which was now recoiling the wire it had discharged at Leonard a moment ago.

Leonard turned to give orders to his Alastors only to watch in astonishment as each of them suddenly burst apart in succession as a well aimed shot from the massive sniper rifle of an invisible Arm Slave shattered their metallic bodies in the seconds that followed.

Luckily, Leonard was miraculously protected from any shrapnel and debris since he was flat on his back along with the fact that he had been pulled to the other end of the rooftop where Sousuke and Kaname were both hiding. Now that the danger was over, Kaname strode over to remove Leonard's coat in order to take away his cell phone and any other possessions while Sousuke kept his eyes and his revolver fixed on the male Whispered.

"You shot me." Leonard snapped angrily at Sousuke while pressing his hand on his injured leg to stop the bleeding.

"No I didn't, I only shot at you and lassoed your ankles." Sousuke corrected him as a tall woman with long black hair stepped out of hiding.

"I shot you, but only to make you fall flat on your back so Sergeant Sagara could pull you out of harms way." Wraith explained.

"This is Uruz 7, the target as been captured alive, mission is complete." Sousuke said taking into a hand held radio. "Good shot by the way Wraith, you immobilized the target for us. You too Kurz, you destroyed both Alastors in succession before they could be ordered to retaliate against us."

"Glad to hear that no one was hurt, I was worried the shrapnel might injure you guys, but it worked out in the end." Kurz replied from inside his M9 Arm Slave. "Well, no one was hurt except for the target, but I wasn't at fault for that since he was shot before I opened fire."

"Keep your eyes and hears open guys, just because the mission is over doesn't mean that the danger is, now we have to hurry and bug out of here before Amalgam finds out we just captured one of their own guys." Melissa ordered over the intercom from inside her M9 Arm Slave which was watching from far away just like Kurz was doing along with the other members of the SRT Team.

"Don't get your panties in a twist big sis Mao, we know to stay on alert." Kurz replied sarcastically, deliberately pissing Melissa off.

"Shut your mouth Kurz!" Melissa yelled angrily out loud. "One more remark like that again and I'll rip your balls off you shameless flirt!"

"You set me up." Leonard deduced, realizing that the conversation he and Kaname were having had given Mithril's operatives the time to position themselves to capture him and destroy his miniature Arm Slaves with ease and no casualties at the end of the mission either.

"You set yourself up, you could have left immediately, but you chose to stay and have a conversation instead." Kaname pointed out while holding her hands on her hips. "Now you'll have to explain yourself and your actions along with Amalgam's actions to Tessa and the rest of Mithril, I hope you're up to the task because you're going to be locked away for a very, very long time just as you so rightly deserve."

Author's Note: Even though this short story was very short and not much really happened, I still hope those of you who read it still enjoyed it. Let's face it, Leonard killing Yu Lan when he didn't have too and stealing Kaname's first kiss during that episode in FMP Second Raid was bad enough, but I thought that wasn't the end of Leonard's misdeeds and that's why I wrote this story. Not just to point out the fact that he didn't give Yu Lan a proper burial as he should have done or contact Yu Fan so she could do that instead, but also because he let that sick minded Gates use Yu Lan's corpse to taunt Yu Fan which was unforgivable. There was no need for it and even though Gates had to stop Yu Fan from destroying Hong Kong, he had a Venom Arm Slave which was greatly superior to the Arm Slave Yu Fan was piloting, never mind the fact that his was equipped with a Lambda driver. There were also four other Venom Arm Slaves fighting with Gates as well and after he killed Yu Fan, he then threatened the other Arm Slaves belonging to Mithril even though they wanted to stop Yu Fan from destroying Hong Kong as well. Anyway, I felt that Yu Lan and Yu Fan needed some justice after what Leonard and Gates did. Given how kind and caring Kaname is, I felt she was the person who could set things in motion and confront Leonard about all this. I hadn't intended to include Sousuke and the others when I first wrote the story, but towards the end, I changed my mind and added them in. Thank you all for taking the time to read this story, please leave a review afterwards and let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
